


The Knight and the Dragon Gay

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Femslash February, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: Lucia and Vidofnir participate in some cultural exchange.





	

Lucia awoke to the smell of cooked meat.

She sat up on the bedroll and looked around the stone chamber. Light shone through cracks in the masonry, indicating that morning had already arrived. She'd reached Anyx Trine late last night and had gone to sleep almost immediately.

“Little knight,” Vidofnir said, her voice a deep growl that set Lucia’s spine tingling. “Art thou rested?”

She brushed her hair over her third eye, hiding it once more, and adjusted her sleeping chemise. “Quite, my lady, thank you.”

“I regret I did not prepare more for thee.”

Lucia gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

“I have no taste for the gourmet, as Lord Aymeric is wont to remind me. Speaking of which, I brought something for you as well.” She reached into her pack and pulled out a bag of slightly squashed tarts, made with care by Aymeric from an old family recipe. “Your favorite.”

Vidofnir made a pleased hum and shoved her nose in, not unlike a chocobo with a bag of feed. Lucia stifled a laugh and continued holding it out as Vidofnir ate. Eventually she emerged with a snout covered in crumbs, licking her chops.

“I keep thee from thy meal,” she said, sounding almost embarrassed.

Lucia waved off her concern and took a seat at the raised stone block serving as a table. The spread before her looked more than adequate, consisting of roasted meat and berries gathered from the forelands (probably by the Vath).

The meat was seared on the outside and red on the inside. Lucia tore some off the bone with her teeth and let it melt on her tongue, the juices running down her chin. She found it a guilty pleasure to eat in such a manner, without worrying about impressing any polite nobles.

“Thank you, Vidofnir,” she said. “I could ask for naught finer.”

“‘Twas the least I could do. The journey here from Ishgard can be a harsh one.”

Vidofnir watched her as she ate, settling on her haunches and tucking her legs beneath her in a manner that almost reminded Lucia of Aymeric’s foul-tempered cat watching a bird.

“Thou art strong and well-formed for a child of man. Thou hast no mate to return to yet? No suitors?”

Lucia swallowed a particularly large bite and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I am far too busy with my duties for the... niceties of courtship,” she said. Well, perhaps that wasn’t entirely true. She did not lack for admirers, and several prominent houses had even offered a marriage since her promotion to lady commander.

Still, diplomatic visits such as this were the closest she came to a vacation (not that it wasn’t pleasant to see her friends in the forelands again). Now that she thought of it…

“Vidofnir, where are the others?”

“Out on a hunt-- the first for many of our young. They will be gone for the night.”

“I hope I haven’t come at a bad time.”

Vidofnir tilted her head in an approximation of a shrug. “My presence is not required.”

Finishing her meal, Lucia tossed Vidofnir the bones she’d licked clean, and Vidofnir snapped them easily between strong jaws.

“What of you?” Lucia asked. Vidofnir gave her a questioning look. “I know little in the way of Dravanian courtship.”

Vidofnir was silent for a moment before replying. “I could give a demonstration,” she said.  

Lucia’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. “You could?”

“Aye, a small ritual.”

“Show me,” said Lucia, sounding braver than she felt.

Vidofnir rose, towering above her. Her powerful wings beat the air and she swayed on the spot, tail curling around her body, ducking to meet Lucia’s gaze with bright red eyes. Lucia might not have been able to respond in the same way as another dragon, but she could tell it was clearly a mating dance, and she was entranced by it.

Craning her neck in a graceful arch, Vidofnir approached, inviting Lucia to touch. She reached out and felt the muscle in Vidofnir’s neck, then moved down her chest, calloused hands on rough scales.

“Is this acceptable?” Vidofnir asked. Her voice was a soft rumble, and she dipped her head to nose at Lucia’s hair. After a moment, Lucia’s face heated with the realization that Vidofnir was scenting her.

“Pray do not think me reluctant. I may have seen my fair share of the war, but I am not Ishgardian by birth.” She slid a hand over one of Vidofnir’s horns as the dragon nuzzled at her neck. “Have you done this before with-- with someone like me?”  

“Thinkest thou I am some springtime dragonet?” Her tone was teasing but gentle. “I knew lovers of thy kind ere the worlds of dragon and man were torn asunder.”

“Forgive me--”

Vidofnir hushed her. “There is naught to forgive.”

Desire quickened in Lucia as Vidofnir guided her back to her bedroll, and she was laid out before the dragon like a feast, Vidofnir’s broad, pointed tongue flickering against the muscle of her stomach. Lucia shivered and cradled her closer, looping her arms about Vidofnir’s neck.

“Be at ease,” Vidofnir told her. Two of her hooked talons rested at Lucia’s hip, pinning her in place.

Something about being so completely dominated in size and strength thrilled her. By the time Vidofnir’s teeth caught on her smallclothes and tore them from her body, she was embarrassingly hard and wet, her cock bouncing against her stomach with every movement.

The warm velvet of Vidofnir’s tongue pressed between her legs and dragged up her length, drawing a breathless noise from her.

“Oh-- that feels amazing,” she said, eyes falling shut, fingers curling in the blanket beneath her.

She felt the scrape of teeth at her hip and envisioned for a brief moment the devouring of Shiva. How intimate and terrifying it must have been.

“Thou art lovely to behold,” Vidofnir said in a low voice, raising her head so that her breath spilled hot over Lucia’s cock. Opening her jaws, she lowered her mouth and enveloped it completely, tongue working itself over the head in slow, careful circles.

Legs trembling, Lucia threw an arm over her mouth to muffle a cry, but her moans still echoed throughout the stone tower. The sensation was overwhelming. Her vision blurred as her eyes grew wet.

“Vidofnir-- ah, ah Fury, I’m--”

Her orgasm took her suddenly and without warning, a tightening in her stomach before she arched and spilled into Vidofnir’s waiting mouth.

As she came down from her climax, Vidofnir began cleaning her off, licking at the sensitive skin and sending small aftershocks coursing through her.

“Let me-- let me take care of you.”

“Later,” Vidofnir promised. “There will be time.”

“Thank you,” Lucia said, hugging her neck.

Vidofnir shifted closer, tucking Lucia into the warmth of her side. “My nest is always open to thee, little knight.”

 


End file.
